


Stop before it's too late

by Olem_Iwetus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Animal Ears, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Kemonomimi, Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olem_Iwetus/pseuds/Olem_Iwetus
Summary: Dismayed by her failure in social life, a lonely salarywoman tries to find solace in company of her pet and alcohol. Perhaps, too much alcohol.
Kudos: 33





	Stop before it's too late

“Nice job, we keep this up and the project will be done in no time. By the way... What do you say about going for a drink after work? My treat...”

Rising his eyes from the screen, the young man looked at his colleague. Fetching, voluptuous woman in business suit, numerous buttons carelessly undone to display a dangerous amount of cleavage. It was pretty clear what this bespectacled cougar had in mind. In light of such situation, he felt that he had no choice at all, the words already rolling off his tongue all by themselves...

“Thank you for your hard work as well, Amanda. I'm sorry, but I can't join you. I'd love to, but I already have plans with my fiancee.”

“No problem. Have a lovely evening then.” replied the woman with a smile and turned away. Several seconds later, the door of her office closed behind her.

***

Stretching her arms, she smiled. Damn, it was nice to return home, and have this cozy little cottage all to herself. Now, what to do? Oh, how about checking her favorite art forum? With a few clicks, Amanda opened a familiar page, skimming through the posts and seeing one or two new ones. After staring at the screen for a while, the woman pushed the laptop away and put her elbows on the deck, burying her face in her palms. Ten minutes. She had visited the site ten minutes ago. And half an hour before that as well.

Turning her head, Mandy looked at the doorway to the kitchen. Beer in the fridge... Pop a few cans, and forget about everything... Shaking her head, the woman chased the thought away. No. Two days ago, she did exactly that. And the day before. And... And way too often. She had promised herself to take a break. Turning the laptop off, Mandy picked up her sweater from a stool. Maybe a walk around the neighborhood would help...

***

Chilly evening air filled her lungs and caressed her face, clearing her head a bit. Go to the store? Buy some snacks? Yes, good idea. Making this decision and returning her attention to the world around her, she saw a pair of familiar faces.

“Amanda!” exclaimed a housewife cheerfully. “Thank you so much for taking Tommy to kindergarten! I don't know what I would have been doing if it weren't for you! Bedridden for a whole week by a cold, when my husband is on a trip overseas...”

“Don't mention it, I was just helping a neighbor out.” smiled Mandy. “I go to work early anyway.” Crouching down, she addressed the boy. “How are you doing, kiddo?”

“I'm great!” grinned Tommy. “Thanks for taking care of me, Auntie Amanda!”

Bidding her farewell to the two, Mandy continued on her way. It was fun to walk with the boy. Shame though. That teacher at the kindergarten was hot as hell, but way too stupid to notice her advances... Or, maybe he did notice and merely chose to play dumb...

“Auntie Amanda is best!” came the boy's voice from behind. “She was telling me interesting stories on the way to kindergarten, and she gave me advice on my drawings, and she bought me sweets several times! When I grow up, I'll marry her!”

The mother replied something, no doubt amused by her son's declaration. Her ears heard the words, but her mind did not. To the store. Faster.

***

Putting the empty beer bottle on the floor beside herself, Mandy reached towards the freshly bought case for the next one. Her bathrobe got loose, revealing her undergarments, but she could not care less. Nobody could see her anyway. Or wanted to. Leaning against the wall, she opened the bottle, and paused. A tear run down her cheek, and she started sobbing.

Work, work, work. As soon as the college's graduation ceremony was over, she began looking for a job, striving to become financially independent. Finally, after more than a decade of sacrificing the joys of life and working like a mule, the prize was in her grasp. Sizable bank account, secure position with shorter hours, and even a lucky deal that allowed her to get a place of her own at a price that was more than reasonable, if not outright cheap. With her goal attained, she set her sights on other things. Things that she had been shelving for so long. Romance. Sex. Art. Nature. And realized that these things were even more distant now than money had been before. Absorbed in her work, she ended up with no close friends, no boyfriend, and not a soul to share her worries with... In such pitiful state, she was approaching her forties – still pretty, but alone, and too depressed to enjoy her hobbies.

“Nobody loves me!” wailed the hapless woman. “Nobody cares about mature, successful ladies! Look at me, I'm a hot guy, gotta find myself some fucking college girls to fuck!”

Hanging her head, Amanda fell silent. As she lost herself in grief and sorrow, a faint sound of steps approached her and a wet tongue touched her cheek.

“Oh, I'm sorry!” exclaimed Mandy, rising her hand to pat the dog on the head. “You care about me, Mati! You love me! It's just the two of us, and no one else in the whole blasted world!”

A turn of events that brought the two together was rather unusual. The house belonging to the lonesome salarywoman was previously owned by some old lady whose will offered a significant discount on the cottage if the new owner would look after her favorite dog. There were some other requirements for the discount, but the grandma's lawyer simply informed Mandy that she was a suitable candidate without revealing the details. Being no stranger to dogs, the woman agreed, and quickly befriended the canine. Once in a while the lawyer payed them a visit to check that the dog was properly cared for, and had no charges to make.

“Such a good girl you are, Mati! Shame that you can't talk... Ha!” laughed the careerist, and downed almost half of the bottle in one go. “That's my lot! I long for a lover's touch, and the only ones who care about me are powerless to ease my pain! A little boy, and a dog! Just you wait, little Tommy! By the time you grow up, Auntie Amanda will be an old hag ripe for you to marry!”

Sensing the owner's state, Mati put her chin on Mandy's shoulder in attempt to comfort the woman. Patting the compassionate beast again, Mandy drank some more. Is she really alone, apart from the faithful canine? Is there no one – no one at all – to be with her?

***

The eyes... It was getting harder and harder to keep them open. Soon. Soon, the merciful slumber will be upon her. A state where she will forget her worries, forget all the-

“Hey, stop that! Bad dog!”

Lonely or no, she did not fall low enough to start doing nasty things with her pet. Her crotch is no place for licking! Rising her hand, the woman was about to shoo Mati away, but saw no trace of the animal. Instead, there was a certain sight before her. So familiar, yet so alien.

Again and again she told herself to stop drinking. Every time she spent the evening drowning her sorrows, temporary relief exacted its price without fail, giving her crippling hangover in the morning and, no doubt, subtly ruining her body. She had been moderate in her indulgence before, but now, with long-awaited dreams shattered by uncaring reality, she could not restrain herself – and more and more she was seeing and hearing things that were not supposed to be. She remembered sleepless nights when she walked through the corridors with bottle in hand, unnatural whiteness filling the night sky and the ground around her cottage, buildings and streets nowhere to be seen. The house itself felt wrong and foreign, there were shapes disappearing behind corners and whispers coming from the walls. A few more uneven steps, a shake of her head, and everything returned to normal. Otherworldly phantasms vanished without a trace and, instead of a strange human on the floor, it was merely Mati playing with her shoe.

Now, she found herself on the wrong side of the line once again. A girl was looking at her from between her legs, a pair of dog ears sticking out of uncombed hair. Blink, and there was her pet, sitting a good three meters away and looking at her with curiosity. Are you alright, two-legged one? You look so lost. Staring back at the canine, Amanda beckoned Mati closer and scratched her between the ears. Dog fur, nothing unusual... Maybe it was just her... Her thing... How was it called... Im-something...

***

Damn, why was this so hard? Frustrated, she started guessing aloud.

“Imp... Imo...”

“What do you mean, mistress?”

“The word! I can't remember it! Imy...”

“Imp? Imperial?”

“Imouto?”

“No.” replied the woman, dismissing the suggestions. “Ima... Yes, that's warmer. Ima...”

The chorus continued, different voices presenting their guesses.

“Image?” twinkled the carefree laughter.

“Immaculate?” said the thoughtful baritone.

“Imago?” came the reserved inquiry.

“No, no!”

Leaning back in her throne, she frowned. Useless servants! Can't even help their lady when she whiles her afternoon away over puzzles. Oh well, at least they keep the wine ready, thought the woman as she accepted the glass from the tray. Bringing it to her lips, she savored the fine taste, her other hand moving down to pat the head between her legs. Yes, keep going. You are doing an excellent jo-

“Imagination!” she exhaled, and closed her eyes in delight. It felt so good. To finally crack that nut. And to be pleasured by the gentle lover as she was lounging on... On... On the floor of her cottage?

Even without her glasses, she could see the same dog-eared girl licking her through the soaked underwear, the white light pouring out of the curtained windows and seeping down the walls. This again... She tried to move, but the intoxicated body did not listen to her, and she simply lied there, her arousal rising as the wet tongue caressed her womanhood.

At some point, a poke on her nose got her attention. Tearing her eyes open, she was met by a fat, meaty surprise. The dog girl was standing over her now, modest breasts visible under the oversized white shirt – the only article of clothing that the apparition was wearing – and there was a canine penis pressing against her face. The woman had no idea what it was doing on a female's body, yet there it was, knot and all. Resigning herself to this bizarre depravity, Mandy let the turgid length slide into her mouth and started sucking on it. That's it, she completely lost it. This wasn't reality anymore. Would she wake up in the morning? Oh, she would have a killer headache if she would...

When she again regained what could be, with some stretch, called consciousness, the dog girl was tugging at her arm, urging her to move. Following the lead of her strange partner, Amanda dropped onto her hands and knees. Doggy style, huh... Slide of panties down her legs, same eager tongue lapping at her nethers for a second or two, and her eyes went wide as she was, for the first time in many years, penetrated by something other than her fingers.

Struggling to keep herself from falling, the woman goggled at the walls painted white by the unearthly light as she finally tasted pleasure. Pleasure she had been craving for so long. Jerky, vigorous motions, the knot slapping against her behind. With her mouth hanging open, she moaned, cried, gasped in ecstasy as the dick-endowed weredog railed her. The latter licked her on the cheek from time to time, but soon stopped, panting in Mandy's ear as the pair made their way towards their limit.

A scream echoed through the cottage as nimble hands grasped Mandy's waist and pulled hard. Pressure mounted and mounted until the female's walls finally gave in, stretching wide as the knot parted them to enter her body, where it continued to swell and grow. Dropping to the ground, Amanda howled in bliss as the climax seized her, tearing all the fatigue and frustration out of her body and mind. Her cheek against the floor, the woman felt the canine seed pumping through the knot and into her body, pooling inside and filling her with pleasant, tender warmth. As her senses slowly faded away, a smile born of joy, and not politeness or need to make the right impression, showed on her face.

***

“And that's the dream I had on that day! How crazy is that?!” exclaimed the woman, taking another swig from the can and patting her dog affectionately. “Damn, I should really stop drinking! Maybe a friendly canine dickgirl is better than pink elephants, but it's a worrying sight all the same!”

“Bow-wow!” replied Mati cheerfully. You look more happy than before, friend. I don't understand why you do, but I can be happy with you. And I will.


End file.
